The Tales of A Turtle Named Gio
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Hi Guys! The name is Giovanni but called me Gio. I'm the youngest to Leo, Raph Donnie and Mikey. My life been trapped like fish bowl my whole life. I know Master Splinter only my whole life I been tell to wait until I'm ready. But I can't. I need to take on the world. But my big brothers always have my backs. We are brothers and fight to together no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Fellow writers.

I have a new story that will replace Different Worlds Collide.

Once again I do not owned TMNT only Gio who is my OC.

I know there is another story called Fallen which by the way is awesome about an OC named Gio or Giotto. To be clear my oc does not wore a mysterious black bandana like Giotto. In fact his name is Giovanni or by the following nicknames G or Gio.

I will never copied about the story of the Turtles OC sibling named Andrew who is human. Only the OC is mutant like his four big brothers.

He wore a short forest green bandana that is chopped to the end even more shorter then Mikey only at normal rate and more coming soon. Like Mikey he has light green skin and freckles and their short. Only Mikey is taller then Gio.

Please stop copy and paste my stories.

I will never in the million years ever copied anyone please never in my stories will be TCest and that is disgusting on so many levels.

This stories is just brothers being siblings and well new friends, saving the world and never everlasting pizza. Anyway enough chit chat! Time to work on my magic. Enjoy

Chapter-1 The Prologue

Everything change. Their right, Things really do change. That you might ? By their own heart. It been fifteen years past when a man bought four pet turtles.

Do you know who that man excatly might asked, Hamato Yoshi.

Only he went and followed the alien robots before he knew it his four turtles and him are now humanoid mutants. Now what will the world think of them now? He said, "I protect you little ones," And he kept that promise. It been about a year today was his four sons' Mutation day.

They were now four. Splinter put his eldest son Leonardo in charge. As he went on a mission to the surface the presents for his sons are already wrapped and hidden in a safe place. He is buying a real cake for his sons in green frosting. He was in his cloak and bought the cake. As he opened the manhole lid cover and jumped in.

As he walking home, He heard weird strange noise that sound like a baby was crying in a tunnel. Only there was note in messy curisive handwriting.

Sincerely, I found this baby turtle. I took care of him in my apartment. Only it been prior a event since the accident, the little guy who l found in a alley that the boy that saved the old man from looked like he would catch phenomena quickly. The bad news was I was going to died so soon. I'll been very sick for a long time. Here are main rules to take care of this beautiful infant:

Number one, change his diaper.

Number two is make sure you Microwave a lukewarm bottle of milk with algae and worms mixed in it.

-Number three is Mash up algae and worms, lettuce and fruits to keep him smiling.

-Extra question. Read a book on a picture book called The Little Dragon and The Three Little Pigs-

Number four-Make sure he is love and always smiling. Sing him Kumbuya and When you wished on a star.

So please take care of the baby very well. With love,

Sincerely

Muriel Valdez. He keep the letter.

He ran and found a baby turtle in green ooze covered in slik it was a tattered up cloth that was covered in a bluish Periwinkle cloth around the bundle of joy was a open knit blanket of love. As the baby looked at him the baby have light green skin and freckles only not as much as Michelangelo.

He was going to adopt the infant.

He told the news to his sons. His boys took the news very well. Michelangelo was enthusiastic with lively avid energy that he was finally not the youngest.

So the baby was in his crib which was a cardboard box while the four turtles watched curiously. As they watched Finding Nemo.

Suddenly a foul stretch smell came in the room. The turtles hold their little cute nose if they have noses.

"It is coming from that kid!" shouted Raphael annoyedly even a Spike, his pet turtle turn away. Then Sensei picked up the baby and changed him in the changing room.

The baby wanted milk. As they got milk. The kitchen was in disaster area. They keep on arguing which made the baby cried even more. So Leo picked up the baby only the infant cried even more. Leo hand the baby to Donnie which made the matter even worse, He hand the baby to Raphael which turned the matters to calamity.

So unwilling, He hand the baby to Michelangelo suddenly the baby whines was calming down and he fell asleep, putting his pudgy thumb in his mouth.

"How do you do that?" shouted his three older brothers in dumbfounded faces.

"Magic." He replied only the little turtle grabbed Mikey's bandana tails and put them in his mouth Mikey tried to pry him of only it was a dumb luck. Mikey found a forest green and yellow pacifier and put him in his new baby brother mouth. As the little turtle closed his eyes he put his little head on Mikey's freckled neck brotherly.

"My little Gio or guys Giovanni. But I liked Gio." The others argeed while Splinter watched the scene fondly.

Oh Michelangelo please never change or you break my heart came the voice of Splinter's head.

A New Family to be born.

A/N: Well that it for now! Aww Mikey such a good big brother. See you next time!

-turtlelovermikey-


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Gio part one

Ch two. Meet Gio part 1

Hi! My name is Giovanni or Gio. I'm the baby of my family and my four big brothers have to look after me. Just because I'm the youngest.

But please no autographs please but ladies smoothies please.

Only as I turn around and was about to kiss the lady. Only suddenly I was pull away.

It was Raph. Then he looks at me. "You are five." He replied and kept on pulling me.

Well I'm the baby.

But my life changes forever...So how the story starts...well about that.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Gio part two

Ages

Ch 3. Meet Gio part two

Mikey was still asleep. Only since we shares a room. I crawls on his bed after all I was the little brother. Then I tap him. "Wake up." I shouted. "Gio, five minutes." He said and groans and yawns as he playfully pushes me off the bed. I frowns usually Mikey is the one who awakes me up and bounces off my bed.

But today is vice vista one of the weird days. Today is my brothers' 15th Mutation day.

I'm twelve. Fine I'm t-ten. Not even close to preteen. I'll turn elevan in winter.

Then a smirk lay on my face slyly. "Okay you won't be in fear of the Tickles monster!"

I shouted and thrown myself on my brother's bed whom I tickles.

"Gio...Smurf. S-stop!" shouted Mikey.

I smirk until I tickle under his armpits. "Wake up or I go back to your soft spots."

Mikey quickly got up and dissolve in giggles. "F-Fine...I'm awake!" He shouted.

I haven't used the old tickles your older sibling trick in years but it comes in handy for lazy big brother like Mikey here.

Only as he tapped the bed I sat down as he grab my bandana into a knot then ties it as I watches innocently as he tied my bandana.

"There you you~" he said as he go of left my bandana tails.

"Now let go Little Gio!" As he said and races after me as we went to the dojo.


End file.
